You Belong With Me
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: He belonged with her. And she belonged with him. It was as simple as that. Based on 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift.


**You Belong With Me**

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! I hope everyone's been doing okay...I've been busy with school so it's nice being able to finally get some writing in! Please read and review...I would love it if you did! **

**Summary: ****He belonged with her. And she belonged with him. It was as simple as that. Based on 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift.**

**

* * *

**

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

_- Taylor Swift 'You Belong With Me' _

_

* * *

_

Gabriella Montez may have been the shy and smart girl who hid behind her glasses and her piles of books, but she lost that persona when she was with Troy Bolton. They had been best friends and neighbours since they were just little kids and they always got along with each other. It seemed odd that a timid bookworm would have such a strong friendship with a popular jock like Troy. But what people would never know, is that Gabriella was in love with Troy. She couldn't help it; he was everything she looked for in a man. She got his humour, liked the same music and she could make him laugh when he knew he was about to cry.

So what was stopping them from happening? Troy's girlfriend of six months, Kendall Rossi. She was the popular captain of the cheerleading team, who had a knack for wearing short skirts and high heels. Even though it appeared to make sense why Troy was dating her, they were so different from each other. She didn't like Troy's music, she got mad at him every time he made a joke and she especially got mad at him every time he was with Gabriella. And Gabriella knew that especially.

"C'mon Gabby, why won't you come to prom next week? It'll be fun." Troy tried to convince his best friend, who was going through her IPod playlist. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, her glasses almost slipping down her nose.

"Troy, you know that prom isn't my thing. I don't have a dress or shoes and I don't even know if I can still get a ticket." Gabriella rambled off every single excuse that she could think of. She truly didn't want to go because Troy would be Kendall's date and not hers. She couldn't bear to see them together.

"Taylor said that she put a ticket on hold for you if you change your mind. I'd really like you to come. I know you don't love Kendall, but you can sit at our table. It'll be fun I swear." Troy assured her as they continued to walk down the sidewalk, leading up to their houses. Gabriella bit her lip as she looked into his deep blue eyes. _If only Troy..._

"I'll think about it Troy. I promise." Gabriella promised, wishing that she would go under different circumstances. Just as they were arriving to their houses, a hot red convertible came before them. In it was Kendall, wearing her famous mini skirt, tight shirt, heels and big bug-eyed sunglasses. She glared at Gabriella and forced a smile at Troy.

"Hey babe. What are you doing?" Kendall asked, showing obvious disgust at the fact that Troy chose walking home with Gabriella over her. Troy shrugged his shoulders, feeling annoyance towards his own girlfriend.

"I walked home with Gabriella. Is there a problem?" Troy asked. Although he said nothing beforehand, Gabriella knew that they must've had a fight. Kendall pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"There are a few. But no matter. I came to pick you up so we can go and pick out a corsage to match my dress. And then maybe you'll take me out for dinner." Kendall suggested, expecting Troy to jump at the opportunity. But he seemed reluctant.

"I don't know if tonight's a good night. Gabby and I were going to go see a movie and then drive around town." Troy said, not wanting to bail on Gabriella. But when Gabriella saw the dark glare that Kendall gave her, she placed a hand on Troy's shoulder, signalling him to stop.

"No Troy, it's okay. We can reschedule our movie night another time. You shouldn't miss out on your prom experience. Its okay, its fine." Gabriella assured Troy, her heart breaking as she knew who he was going top pick.

"You sure?"

"Yeah its fine. Just call me later tonight." Gabriella assured for the last time. Troy smiled weakly as he pulled her into a friendly hug.

"You're the best. I'll come by tonight so we can watch the _Criminal Minds_ marathon tonight!" Troy said as he jumped into Kendall's convertible. Kendall made a snide comment about _Criminal Minds_ being a stupid show and she drove off, leaving Gabriella standing there.

Gabriella stood there, watching the man she loved drive off with someone who doesn't understand him or his dreams. If only Troy could see that he belonged with her. If only Troy would break up with Kendall and sweep Gabriella off her feet. But why would he leave popular and stunning Kendall for her? Even she knew that Troy deserved better.

* * *

It was the night before prom and Gabriella had made up her mind that she wasn't going to go to prom. Since Troy blew her off that night, Gabriella had noticed that Troy had become unusually quiet and Kendall gave Gabriella more glares than usual. She also saw that they were with each other almost all the time. But it was hard for her to tell if they were happy together or not. But she decided to let it go; she didn't have the time or energy to worry about it.

As Gabriella sat on her bed reading her newest book, she heard a frantic knock at her balcony door. To her shock, it was Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie, her two best friends. Gabriella was quick to jump off her bed and allow her two friends in and they scurried inside Gabriella's bedroom.

"Gabriella, did you hear the news?" Sharpay practically screamed. Gabriella hushed her, trying to be mindful about her mother who was asleep down the hall. But she did have a spark of interest when she heard Troy's name be mentioned.

"No, what about Troy? Is he okay?" Gabriella asked, hoping that nothing happened to Troy.

"Troy and Kendall broke up." Taylor blurted loudly. Gabriella's eyes widened and her jaw almost dropped. Had her wish finally come true? Had the misery she hoped would plague Troy and Kendall become an actual reality?

"Oh my God...who told you?"

"I was doing a dress rehearsal with Kelsi and Ryan this morning and when I was backstage, I couldn't help but overhear..."

"Eavesdrop." Taylor chimed.

"Eavesdrop on Chloe Gray and Lola Prentiss, Kendall's best friends. They were both talking about how awful it was that Troy and Kendall broke up just before prom and how they're going to feel awkward with their boyfriends and Kendall will be alone." Sharpay said quickly. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, searching for the main point.

"Okay...so what am I supposed to do about it?" Gabriella asked.

"You can tell Troy how you feel! He's available now and Kendall won't be there to hold either of you back." Taylor explained.

"Guys, I can't ruin our friendship." Gabriella insisted.

"Gabs, you'll never know unless you try. So what if he doesn't feel the same way as you? At least he'll know. Please...take a chance Gabriella." Sharpay told her friend. She knew how much she cared for Troy and she didn't want it to be too late. Gabriella thought quietly to herself and after she nibbled on her lip in thought, she nodded her head slowly.

"You're right. I have to tell him. I'll tell him tomorrow at prom. But I don't have anything to wear. Do you have a dress I can maybe borrow?" Gabriella asked shyly. When she saw Taylor and Sharpay grin mischievously, that's when she knew that there was another part of their plan that she didn't know about.

"Gabs, not only do we have a dress and shoes for you to wear..." Taylor began to say before Sharpay chimed in.

"We're also going to give you a makeover so Troy won't be able to take his eyes off you." Sharpay concluded as she pulled out piles of makeup, scissors and contact lenses from her purse. The content that emerged from Sharpay's purse terrified Gabriella.

"I'm scared." Gabriella quietly uttered.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. Just sit down and don't move." Sharpay commanded as Taylor got the scissors and makeup ready.

* * *

Gabriella's heart was racing as the limo drove her over to the dining hall where prom would be taking place. Taylor had given her contact lenses so she wouldn't have to wear glasses anymore and Sharpay had given Gabriella layers so her hair had more volume. They both worked on Gabriella's makeup and Taylor even gave Gabriella a dress that she had made herself. The dress was a strapless peach chiffon dress that accented her tanned complexion. She wore gold shoes to match and also wore an antique Harry Winston reef necklace and matching earrings that Sharpay had lent her. She felt like she was a million bucks...but she wanted Troy to think that as well.

The limo dropped her off in front of the hall and she nervously got out. She would see him in just a few moments. She wanted to throw up, but she had to be strong. She had to be prepared to take rejection like a pro. She wouldn't let it ruin her. She showed the man at the doors her ticket and she was let in. Her heart rate picked up as she approached the main doors to the hall. She took in a deep breath and she glided through the doors.

As soon as she walked down the stairs, everyone stared at her in awe. She was absolutely beautiful. She felt her confidence grow as she saw people staring at her in astonishment, as they only saw her as a skinny and shy girl who wore glasses and t-shirts and jeans. They didn't expect this woman to be hiding underneath all that. Gabriella's heart skipped a beat as her foot hit the last step and she saw Troy in the distance, staring at her with full eyes. She was hopeful about what those eyes were full with.

Gabriella met up with Taylor and Sharpay, who looked stunning in their green dresses and pink dresses. She stayed with them until Chad came for Taylor and Zeke came for Sharpay. It was time for Gabriella to talk to Troy. She waltzed over to the other side of the hall where she discovered that Troy appeared to be talking to someone. As she walked closer, she saw that it was Kendall, wearing a very short red dress and high heels. Gabriella continued to walk over to Troy, hoping that Kendall would leave. But she saw them holding hands. And their eyes were gazing lovingly into one another.

And then they kissed. And it broke Gabriella's heart.

She stood there staring in shock, feeling her heart get caught in the middle of her throat. They must've gotten back together. Gabriella lost her chance before it even began. Kendall parted away from Troy and she walked away. Troy looked up and he saw Gabriella staring, her eyes beginning to well with tears. Troy already knew what it was; she was going to tell him something. He was about to call her name, but she quickly turned on her heels and she ran for the stairs. And he was quick to run after her.

"Gabby! Gabriella, please stop!" Troy called after her though the crowds. But Gabriella didn't stop; she only ran. Even her heels couldn't slow her down. Soon she was out of the hall, quickly going down each stone step. And Troy was one step behind her.

"Gabriella where are you going? Do you have somewhere you have to be?" Troy asked as he continued to follow after her, step by step.

"No, I just really have to leave." Gabriella breathlessly answered, trying to keep her voice from shaking and her eyes from watering anymore. Soon, she was walking in the direction of the fountain that was in front of the building. Troy finally caught up to her and he gently grabbed her by the arm and made her look at him.

"I don't think you're leaving, I think you're running. You're running away from something that you're afraid to want." Troy stated, his powerful voice sending chills down Gabriella's back. Gabriella's eyes were about to water and she didn't know if she could keep them back this time. But she would have to be strong.

"You're wrong."

"Am I? Is that why you got upset when you saw me with Kendall?"

"It's not like that Troy!"

"Then what's it like Gabriella? Can you explain it to me? I want to hear an explanation." Troy told her in a dangerously low voice. She wasn't sure if he was mad or if he was genuinely interested in what she had to say. But she feared what his answer would be. And she shook her head as she touched the choker wrapped around her neck.

"You don't want to hear it." Gabriella quietly replied, avoiding his eyes. Troy put a thumb under her chin and he propped her face back up so he could see her eyes. He saw all the beauty in them that her glasses tried to hide. God, she was beautiful.

"Tell me." Troy urged quietly. Gabriella bit her lip and she blinked, assuring herself that this wasn't a dream. This was her chance. But it wouldn't matter; he had Kendall. But what did she have to lose. Taking a deep breath, she took hold of his hands and she looked into his eyes, absolutely certain that she hadn't seen anything more beautiful than his eyes.

"Here's the truth...I love you. I have ever since we were kids. But I never said anything because I thought that you would say something first. But you didn't, so I just kept on waiting. But then Kendall came in and I thought that maybe there was a chance that you would realize that she wasn't the one for you. The only reason why I came tonight was because...I thought you both broke up. But I guess I was wrong. I don't want you to break up with her because of me. I just wanted you to know that...you were everything to me." Gabriella concluded with a soft voice. Troy said nothing as he stared into her orbs, taking everything that she said in.

"Gabby..." Troy began to say, but Gabriella placed a manicured finger over his lips.

"Don't say anything. I understand." Gabriella said above a whisper, beginning to walk away from Troy.

But suddenly, he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. But before she could say anything, Troy's big warm hands cupped her cheeks and his lips were over hers. Without being able to stop herself, Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist holding him close. His lips brushed against hers just the way she always imagined. She parted her lips just slightly to allow his tongue to roam her mouth. Slowly, he parted lips with her. Gabriella opened her eyes and she saw Troy looking into her eyes like she was the only person in the world. She was paralyzed by his eyes.

"I always knew that you belonged with me. And I always belonged with you. Kendall and I never got back together. She only kissed me because she wanted to see if there was still anything between us. But there was nothing between us. Do you want to know why we broke up? It's because I finally saw what was in front of me. And it was always you. I'm sorry I had to make you wait this long, but I love you. I love you whether it's wrong or right." Troy professed lovingly, gently caressing Gabriella's cheeks in the process. Tears of love poured down Gabriella's cheeks. His words felt so true. Her gut feeling was right. They were officially together now.

"Thank you so much. I love you Troy." Gabriella said in a gentle whisper, like it was the world's best kept secret. Troy smiled as he continued to caress her cheeks and then he moved in slowly and he kissed her again, seemingly with more love and passion than before.

He belonged with her. And she belonged with him. It was as simple as that.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_**Please review! Make me happy!**_


End file.
